Different types of spreadable, squeezable, and pourable food condiments are known for use in preparing cold-cut sandwiches, hamburgers, hotdogs, bagels, pitas, English muffins, muffins, fish sandwiches, tortillas, crackers, croissants, cold cuts, noodles, and many other types of sandwiches or food products. Such spreadable, squeezable, and pourable food condiments include catsup, ketchup, mustard, mayonnaise, barbeque sauce, steak sauce, tartar sauce, peanut butter, jellies, jams, preserves, cheeses, cheese spreads, butter, honey butter and other flavored butters, margarine, marinades, creamers, syrups, spaghetti sauces, gravy sauces, teriyaki sauce, soy sauce, glazes, salad dressings, or any other types of spreads, or food dressings. When making sandwiches using the squeezable, pourable, or spreadable condiments as mentioned, the spreadable, squeezable, and pourable condiments which are distributed onto or in sandwiches are often absorbed into the sandwich bread causing the bread to lose its texture, forming a sloppy, soggy, and doughy result. The taste of the bread also suffers. Because of the absorption of the condiments into the bread and the bread becoming soggy and mushy, the sandwich bread often falls and/or tears apart during handling. Also, individuals using the spreadable, squeezable, and pourable condiments oftentimes must contend with the condiment leaking or dripping from the food item during eating. In addition, outdoor activities, such as camping, picnics, and vacations in which food is packed and carried generally includes the packing of condiments such as those recited above. The packing and carrying of the condiments often requires use of a cooler with ice to maintain the temperature of the cooler at a temperature which will insure that freshness of the condiments and other items is maintained. A drawback of packing the bottles and jars of condiments in the cooler is the space taken up in the cooler by the bulky bottles and jars used in packaging the condiments. Smaller versions of bottles and jars used to package condiments have been introduced. However, these smaller versions do not overcome the problems noted above because several types and shapes of jars and bottles must be packed and carried. The present invention overcomes the drawbacks noted above.